Kingdom of the Mind
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: Set during Duelist Kingdom. This will later be continued on by egyptianmyah for Battle City. Reina the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus must prove her worth to the father whose love she desires,and light the flame of the boy she desires. BakuraxOC MarikxOC
1. If it bites, slap it back

A/N: I want to thank The Duelist's Heiress for being my beta for my chapters. I know it was hard work to sort through my mess. :P I'll take your advice though and try to build my oc's personality more.

This fic will be sort of a double author thing. See I'm writing events from Duelist Kingdom on to Battle City. Once this reaches Battle City another writer here on fanfiction will take over. She goes by EgyptianMyah...I just call her Myah, or My, or that blond friend of mine...depends on my mood. XD

There will be two parings in this, a BakuraxOC one and a MarkikxOC one later. Don't like CannoxOC? That's fine, find another fic. XD

There will possibly be a TeaxYami parings too, depends on what I and the other author-ess discuss. lol

Disclaimer: I bought a few BEWD cards, so I own something. Not the show or *sniffles* Bakura either.

Chapter 1: If it bites, slap it back

Leaning against the railing Reina inhaled deeply, admiring the sunset. She loved it out on the ocean. It had a scent all its own that brought her back to her childhood. The sight, the smell, everything about it ceaselessly brought good memories to the front of her mind.

Reina was dressed in a school uniform belonging to a private school that consisted of a long blue skirt and a light gray top with a blue ribbon bow sewn on the front. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and blew lightly in the wind. While almost all of her hair was black her bangs were a light shade of purple and covered her right eye, creating a unique combination.

At the moment it was nearing dusk and Reina was doubly excited about where this particular ship was headed. The vessel was headed for the Duelist Kingdom tournament, where high ranking duelists from around the world were to meet and play a game known far and wide as duel monsters, all vying for a spot in the finals. The stakes of the tournament were high; the winning duelist would be awarded the title King of Games and be allowed to challenge its creator Maximillion Pegasus.

Reina looked forward to it with anticipation and a calm confidence. She hadn't been training for the past year for nothing. Glancing at the setting sun ,her thoughts began to wonder. She had her reasons for being here, though she supposed everyone else did as well. The stakes were high. But she found that she rather liked it that way.

As a cool sea breeze blew by her ear, Reina shook herself from her thoughts and plucked her favorite duel monsters card from her pocket, holding it carefully. It was a prize she was very careful to keep well hidden, she didn't want anyone getting any smart ideas, and preferred to save her ace for the tournament: the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Wish me luck." She whispered, slipping her thumb over the card's surface.

A voice from further down the ship interrupted Reina's thoughts and she instantly tuned in.

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?"

Something about that voice seemed familiar to her, like she could remember it from somewhere. She just wasn't exactly sure where.

Then what he said struck home.

"Legendary cards?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Ok?"

She hastily shoved her blue eyes back in her pocket.

Reina smiled. Legendary cards huh? If she could sneak a peek, it might just give her an edge against this particular duelist. She pressed her back firmly against the wall and edged closer, giggling to herself all the while.

"Here."

Reina peeked around the corner, and her eyes widened. That was Weevil Underwood, the guy who won the regional championships, and the other guy...She narrowed her eyes, attempting to place him. Wasn't he the one who challenged Seto Kaiba, the man in charge of Kaiba Corp. She remembered seeing him a few times because of business talks with her father. But he always seemed so cold, and his eyes like ice did not help dissuade that perception.

"So these are the cards to summon Exodia." Wevil snickered. "For a long time I've been trying to come up with a strategy to beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything...until just this moment."

Reina was practically quivering on the spot. Did he say Exodia? Those cards were very rare, even more so then her Blue Eyes. And Exodia itself was said to be damn near impossible to beat once it was summoned.

Weevil walked over to railing. By now it was almost impossible to see the ocean far below, the only light came from the ship and the twinkling stars above.

Reina narrowed her eyes. Wait, this didn't feel right somehow. What was he up to anyway? He held Yugi's cards out over the railing and then Reina realized what he was up to.

"Nooo!"

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" With a laugh Weevil tossed all the cards to summon Exodia overboard.

Both Yugi and his friend cried out in dismay and ran over to where he dumped the cards. Perhaps they were hoping to catch them in time before they fell too far.

"Hehehe, now there is no one who can challenge me." Weevil shoved his hands in his pockets and walked straight into Reina, who grabbed him by the shoulders. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"That was a dirty rotten trick and you know it." Reina growled. "How can you possibly be a regional champion if you would sink so low?"

Weevil knocked her hands away. "What does a noob like you know anyway? To beat your opponent you have to be willing to use every dirty trick in the book. Don't tell me you've never once thought that way?"

Reina thought back to her attempt to spy on the other duelist. She immediately backed down, and clinched her fists saying nothing.

"Yea I thought so." Weevil shoved past her, continuing on his way laughing.

"Damn..." Reina mumbled. "Am I no better than scum like that?"

"My cards!" Weevil's victim yelled. "Those were the Exodia cards my grandpa gave me!" he sounded completely horrified. And why not? What's a duelist without their cards?

"I'll get em'!" Reina turned just in time to see the blond guy traveling with the distraught boy leap over the side. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She got the cards were rare, but wasn't this going a little too far?

"Joey!" The boy yelled, gripping the railing with both hands.

"What's he doing?" Reina rushed to look over the side. "Is he crazy?"

"What am I gonna do?" The youth looked at her with worried eyes. "He'll drown in that current."

Reina leaned over the side. "You crazy fool! Get your ass back up here now!"

"No way!" he yelled back. "I couldn't help Yugi before. So I'm gonna do everything I can now to save his cards!"

"Tch." Reina clicked her teeth. "So stubborn. Guess there's no choice then."

She dove over the side.

"No! Wait!" Yugi yelled after her. "Can you even swim! ?"

Crap, she knew there was something wrong with this picture.

With a loud splash Reina landed close to Joey and began to struggle. He swam over to her and grabbed a hold around her waist while she spluttered. He held a few cards while she grabbed a third floating close by.

"If ya couldn't swim doncha think it was a little crazy diving in after me?" Joey struggled more in the current having to keep not only himself above water, but Reina as well.

"Says the guy who dove in, in the first place." Reina quipped.

A wave suddenly separated them and Reina immediately went under, everything went a little hazy after that. She felt someone grab her under the arms and pull her back up, and there was air once more, blessed air that quickly filled her lungs.

"Joey!" A voice yelled from above. "Hold onto her and climb up!"

"Tea? ! Tristan? !"

Everything flashed white, then black, and finally faded out completely.

"Hey. You ok now?"

Reina rolled over and coughed. Then sat up shivering. "What about the cards?"

Joey looked away. "I had ta let em go to save you."

Reina sat up so quickly her head swam. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself." a girl around her age added. "It couldn't be helped. If anything it was all that Weevil Underwood's fault for throwing Yugi's cards over in the first place."

She was dressed in the Domino High School uniform.

Yugi decided to introduce everyone then. "These are my friends Tea, Tristan, and Joey; he was the one in the water."

"Yo." Joey waved.

"And I'm Yugi." he held out his hand. "What's your name?"

Reina hesitated and took his hand. "It's Reina..." she failed to mention a last name, but the others paid this no heed.

"Thank you...Reina."

Yugi and Reina shook hands just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, a small island lit up in the distance. Everyone looked toward it and smiled.

"You know Yug. I have to do my best in the tournament." Joey turned serious. "My sister Serenity needs me. When we were little our parents got a divorce and we were separated. She's always had problems with her eyes. And now her eyesight is so bad she might go blind if she doesn't get the surgery. That's why no matter what I have to win. I need that prize money."

"You have a sister Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Sure do." The blond replied crisply.

Reina watched the island grow closer. Everyone had their reasons for being where they were today. She was no different. She had to make it through this competition if only for his sake. "I won't lose either."

"Reina?" Joey asked, but she didn't hear him.

"I promise. I will not lose."


	2. Arrival

A/N: Another chapter from me...how odd. XD

Sorry for this chapter being a little on the dull side, but as it happens sometimes chapter that are necssary sometimes come out that way. Next chapter should pick up a little.

And this story is a BakuraxOC and MarikxOC for anyone confused by the names listed under the story. Just cause two cannons are listed together does not mean they are romantically involved. lol This is just to list the two parings. :P

Disclaimer: Drinking cream soda and updating about characters I only wish I owned. Aside from my own Reina that is. XP

Chapter 2: Arrival

Once it was almost time to dock Reina waved goodbye to Yugi and his friends, handing Yugi the one card she'd managed to keep a hold of despite almost drowning.

"This is all I could save Yugi. But you should probably keep it just the same." Reina smiled.

"Thank you Reina." Yugi took the card. "Maybe we'll see you again during the tournament."

Reina frowned. "Maybe, but remember Yugi. The next time we meet will be as rivals."

"Yea I know..." Yugi frowned, then suddenly smiled. "I'll train hard for that day."

"Me too." Joey shook her hand as well, winking at her. "Can't let Yug have all the fun."

"Bye guys." Reina waved as she took off. "See you in the finals Joey."

Joey blushed, but by then Reina was already gone. "What a nice girl."

"Oh give me a break." Tea mumbled.

"Attention all duelists! Please disembark in an orderly fashion!" a loud voice announced over the speakers once the ship was secured.

Reina could feel her excitement building. This was it, and hopefully all her training would bear fruit. "Ah! I can't wait!" she tried to rush down the steps and almost tripped into another duelist.

"Hey! Watch it will you!" a guy in a cap with a similar purple strip of hair turned to face her and narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to copy me or what?"

"Oh I'm sorry I...excuse me." Reina recognized him as Rex Raptor, the duelist that faced off against Weevil from the championship. They had almost the same bangs, except Reina's covered her right eye, and Rex's dangled messily above his nose.

"Your kinda cute though, so I'll forgive you this time." Rex blushed lightly.

"And who says I'm copying you." Reina tried to shove him over the side.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry! Chill out already!" Rex held onto the railing to keep his balance, then sighed in relief when Reina finally laid off. "Your kind of a tomboy aren't you?"

Reina balled up her fist like she was going to hit him.

"Kidding, I'm just joking." Rex quickly spluttered as they reached solid ground.

Reina glanced around. The whole dock seemed to be covered with duelists, and there were so many more then Reina thought there would be. She gulped, turning when she realized Rex had still been talking to her.

"So then I decided to have mercy on the poor guy and let him win. A very generous move for me accepting only second but what can you say." Rex turned, but Reina had taken off. "Hey! Where'd you go?"

Reina had wandered over to where a long flight of stairs led up to a castle. She stood at the bottom and whistled, staring up at the long climb. You'd think with the kind of money this guy Pegasus had, he could install an elevator.

"Welcome all duelists. Please follow the stairs to meet your host." A man in a suit approached them, his eyes unseen because of his sunglasses. Reina thought he was just creepy.  
>She glanced up the long flight of stairs again and made a face. Yup an elevator would definitely be nice right about now.<p>

"Hey Reina!" a girl suddenly yelled as she was about to step up.

Reina turned and was suddenly bowled over by another girl with long red hair and freckles. "I can't believe your here too. But I guess I should. I mean, you are a great duelist and all."

"Miaka?" Reina blinked, shoving the girl off and standing up. She dusted her clothes off, and smoothed out her skirt. "Why are you here?"

"Taa da!" Miaka held out a deck of duel monsters cards and two star chips. "I'm here to challenge Pegasus as well."

Reina pulled her to the side, away from the others who were slowly marching up the long flight of stairs. "Have you said anything to anyone?"

"About...?" Miaka looked deep in thought for a moment. It looked painful. Then her eyes flashed understanding. "About your father you mean?"

"Shh..." Reina shushed her. "I'd really rather not cause a stir. If this gets out who my father is I'll have quite a bit of unwanted attention. And I can't deal with that right now."

"Ok I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Miaka laughed, and Reina gave her a stern look. "Really, you have my word ok? So just chill with the drop dead looks."

Reina crossed her arms. "Ok fine. Just maybe I believe you then."

"Good." Miaka grabbed her arm, and begin dragging Reina up the stairs. "We have to hurry or we'll miss the opening ceremonies."

"Attention everyone. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." someone spoke through a megaphone just as Reina and Miaka reached the top of the stairs.

"Let...let go al-already." Reina wrenched her arm loose and held it over her chest breathing in deeply. "Geeze Miaka did you have to drag me up several flights of stairs. I could have walked."

Reina glanced up when a familiar figure appeared on the balcony and for a moment their eyes met. His were calculating and deep, hers were cold and focused. "Pegasus." she growled.

He then raised his arms in welcome to all the duelists below him. "Greetings duelists. I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great pleasure and honor to welcome you to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament . You stand before me as the world's greatest duelists."

At that Reina gave Miaka a questioning look, but she didn't seem to notice.

Now that she thought about it. How did Miaka get here? In school together she always wiped the floor with her in duel monsters and the girl had no concept for strategy. She must have lucked out in a tournament with some crappy duelists or maybe someone pitied her and gave Miaka their star chips and such.

She tuned out the rest of what Pegasus was saying and keeled down to dig around in her backpack. She pulled out her glove and pressed the two star chips she'd been given into it, then pulled it onto her right hand.

"You have one full hour to prepare. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels begin."

Miaka turned to her. "Should we travel together then?"

"No." Reina answered bluntly.

Miaka looked taken aback. "Why?"

"Your competing in this too right?" Reina asked, then continued on at the other girl's nod. "It will eventually come down to us fighting each other. And I'd rather not travel with someone I'll have to eventually fight."

Reina turned and began making her way towards a large forest. She'd lay in wait and see what duelists she could ambush there.

"Good luck." Miaka called after her.

"Like I need it." Reina smiled and headed toward a forest area. There were trees everywhere. Another option she'd thought about was the beach, but it was too open. This way she could choose her opponents carefully. She didn't want to get in over her head right away.

As she was walking she noticed Yugi and his friends. They were looking into the forest on the other side of the field from her. Yugi suddenly yelled something and he and his friends took off into the forest.

Reina shrugged. Not like it had anything to do with her anymore. More than likely she'd see them again soon enough.

Suddenly fireworks begin to go off over the castle and Reina turned back to watch, a smile firmly in place.

"Let the games begin." She murmured to the castle.


End file.
